sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Living on My Own
(1993 reissue) | recorded = 1984 | studio = | venue = | genre = *Pop *disco (original mix) *Eurodance (1993 'No More Brothers' Mix) | length = 3:21 | label = EMI / Sony Music | writer = Freddie Mercury | producer = Mack and Freddie Mercury | prev_title = Made in Heaven | prev_year = 1985 | next_title = Love Me Like There's No Tomorrow | next_year = 1985 | misc = }} }} "Living on My Own" is a song by Freddie Mercury, originally included in his first solo album Mr. Bad Guy. It was released as a single (backed with "My Love Is Dangerous") in September 1985 in the United Kingdom where it peaked at number 50. The July 1985 release in the United States had "She Blows Hot and Cold" as its B-side.Mr Bad Guy - Living On My Own Ultimate Queen. Retrieved 22 March 2012 The 1993 No More Brothers' Mix In 1993, two years after Mercury's death, the No More Brothers Mix of the song was released and reached number 1 in the UK, Ireland and in France (for 15 weeks), becoming Mercury's first solo number 1 hit; in the rest of the world - including Europe, Asia, Canada and Ibero-America - this version also reached the top of the charts. Meanwhile, in the United States, the 1993 version was not officially released.Singles Chart For Week Up To 21/08/1993 Chart Stats. Retrieved 22 March 2012Roberts, David (2006). British Hit Singles & Albums. London: Guinness World Records Limited It remained at the top for two weeks on the British charts. Critical reception Music & Media wrote about the 1993 version of the song: "Belgian dance producers picked up a Mercury vocal track, put it on top of sequencers—with surprising results—and made a local top 10 hit out of it." Network 40 wrote: "Hitting you over the head like a hammer, the harmony-laden hook compliments an uptempo groove, making "Living On My Own" a perfect balance tune for your playlist." Personnel * Freddie Mercury - lead and backing vocals * Colin Peter - Additional Production/Remix * Carl Ward - Additional Production/Remix * Serge Ramaekers - Additional Production/Remix Charts Weekly charts Original version No More Brothers Mix Year-end charts Decade-end charts Sales and certifications Track listings 1985 edition ;7" *A. Living on My Own (single version) *B. My Love Is Dangerous (album version) 3:41 ;12" *A. Living on My Own (extended version) 6:42 *B. My Love Is Dangerous (extended version) 6:28 1993 edition ;7"/Cassette *A. Living on My Own (Radio mix) *B. Living on My Own (1992 album remix) ;CD single # Living on My Own (Radio mix) # Living on My Own (Extended mix) # Living on My Own (Club mix) # Living on My Own (1992 album remix) ;12" *A1. Living on My Own (Extended mix) *A2. Living on My Own (Club mix) *B1. Living on My Own (Dub mix) *B2. Living on My Own (LA mix) Music video The videos for both the original 1985 and the 1993 remix versions of "Living on My Own" show footage of Mercury's 39th birthday celebration on 5 September 1985 in Munich. See also *List of posthumous number ones on the UK Singles Chart References External links * (from Greatest Hits III) Category:Freddie Mercury songs Category:1985 singles Category:1993 singles Category:1994 singles Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Denmark Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:SNEP Top Singles number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Greece Category:Number-one singles in Iceland Category:Number-one singles in Israel Category:Number-one singles in Italy Category:Number-one singles in Norway Category:Number-one singles in Spain Category:Number-one singles in Sweden Category:Songs written by Freddie Mercury Category:Songs about loneliness Category:Parlophone singles Category:EMI Records singles Category:Song recordings produced by Reinhold Mack Category:Hollywood Records singles Category:1984 songs